Chase and the Lipgloss
by 5t4c3y
Summary: Chase is asked a strange question at practise with the Crew one day...but things start to get a little out of control when he can't answer it, and Andie isn't going to do anything to try and help him


****

A/N: Hi guys. This is just a little one-shot that I tried writing in the past, but never really managed to. Hopefully it's better this time.

I got the idea while watching the 'Step up 2 promotional diary 8#', and Rob was asked about how he felt when he found out he was working with Briana. He kept going on about how pretty she was and how they had 'chemistry'. But lots of people were convinced that he was wearing lipgloss when he was talking, so I thought it would make a cute funny fic :o)

Summary: Chase is asked a strange question at practise with the Crew one day...but things start to get a little out of control when he can't answer it, and Andie isn't going to do anything to try and help him :o)

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

She ran her hands through his blond hair as he cornered her in one of the empty practise rooms. She had been busy finishing off some work for one of her classes when she heard the door close and saw him standing against it with a playful smirk. All thoughts of continuing her work were thrown to the side. Chase ran his hands up her sides, his lips hovering above hers in a teasing manner. Smiling, Andie pulled him down further until their lips met in a hungry kiss. Groaning into the kiss, Chase pulled Andie in close to his body, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pinned her up against the wall, never breaking the kiss. He soon began to trail kisses down her neck, bringing them back up to her cheek but deliberately missing her lips. Chase moved over to the other side of her neck, but not before Andie pushed him out a bit, turned round and had him up against the wall. Pulling back a little, Chase looked down at her with a smile.

"Well this is different." He stated breathlessly.

"I just realised that I'm always the one against the wall." Andie said with a smile, kissing him a little before snapping back, eyes wide "Oh my gosh! I totally forgot, we have rehearsal with the Crew today!" She looked down at her watch, her eyes going even wider if that was possible "And we're late!"

Chase took her wrist in his hand and turned it to see the time, his own eyes going wide. Cussing, Chase grabbed her hand and flew out of the room into the empty halls of MSA, dragging his girlfriend behind him. It wasn't the fact that they were late that was worrying him. It was the fact that both he AND Andie were late. After the Streets, neither of them decided to tell the Crew they were together. That way, if it didn't work out between them, the Crew wouldn't have to feel they had to take sides. They had been keeping their romance a secret for the past 5 months, and it surprised both teens that no one had suspected anything. Not even Moose knew about them! And remember... he knew everything about everyone. Who was dating and who was hating.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

The two continued to run towards the large dance studio, Andie giggling at Chase's expression. Skidding to a stop outside the door, Chase dropped Andie's hand and put his own hands on his legs, hunching over and breathing deeply. Standing up straight, the handsome blond flashed Andie a smile, brushing a few strands of her long brown hair from her face.

"I'll say that I was late because I was finishing up some work." Andie said, receiving a nod from her boyfriend

"OK." He said, thinking up his own excuse "And I'll tell 'em that I'm late cause... Blake kept me behind for a while."

"Sounds good."

Regaining their breath, both Andie and Chase walked into the studio, to find that Monster had already started the practise and they were all dancing to _'Show Me the Money' _by Petey Pablo. Giving everyone a nonchalant smile, Chase and Andie dumped their stuff with everyone else's and took their places on the floor. After telling the Crew their 'excuses' everyone began to dance for about 40 minutes, before they had to take a break. It wasn't until the break though, that Smiles noticed something very different about Chase...but he just couldn't figure out what it was. He watched as the blond dancer laughed and socialized with everyone, and that's when Smiles noticed it! The shiny pink/red tinge on his friends lips.

"Chase..." Smiles said, gaining his attention.

"Yeah?" Chase said, laughing slightly at something Moose had told him before

"Are..." Smiles was lost for words "Are...are you wearing LIPGLOSS!?"

Chase's eyes went wide, and his hand shot to his mouth. All Andie did was avoid eye contact with him as all the girls, and most of the guys started laughing. Wiping his lips hard, Chase looked up a little embarrassed, to be met by a confused looking Moose and Smiles. He gave a nervous smile, hoping that he had gotten most of his girlfriends lipgloss off himself. Next time they make-out, he should really make sure he wipes his mouth afterwards. Clearing his throat, Chase tried to avoid the subject by standing up and turning the CD player back on, hoping that everyone would follow...but they didn't. He wasn't going to get out of this one.

Sighing, Chase turned the CD player off, only to be met by everyone gaze, even Andie who now thought that the whole incident was quite amusing. Taking a seat back on the floor with the Crew, Chase subconsciously wiped his lips again, more of the sparkle moving onto his hand. He opened his mouth to answer the dreaded question, but no words came out. He tried again and again to speak, but all he ended up doing was impersonating a fish perfectly. He was thankful however when the awkward silence was broken by Monster.

"You must have a girl." He said with and excited expression "And...got a little 'distracted' by her. That's why you were late!".

Chase sighed in relief. At least they didn't think that he was a total freak. He was about to open his mouth, to reply to the statement...that was until Andie's raspy voice cut in.

"NO!" She said a little panicked "Nope, Chase doesn't have a girlfriend. He would have told us! Right Chase, there's no special person in your life? Didn't think so."

His eyes were wide from her sudden outburst. He knew that she was only trying to hide their relationship, but she ended up making his current situation even more uncomfortable. Chase's eyes shifted from side to side, trying to see everyones reaction.

"Well" Fly began "If you're not dating anyone...then why are you wearing lipgloss?"

"...The...the reason why I'm wearing...lipgloss..." Chase began, trying to think of an excuse "Is because..."

"CHASE DOES DRAG IN HIS SPARE TIME!" Andie cried nervously

Everyones gaze moved between Chase and Andie. Andie looking shocked that she had said that, and Chase looking shocked that she would use _that _as a cover up. He preferred the 'girlfriend' story to him being a Drag Queen! The minute the words left Andie's lips, her hand shot to her mouth. She was digging Chase an even bigger hole by the second.

"Chase..." Missy began, trying to contain her laughter "Is...is that true?"

Again he was going to reply, but this time he was interrupted by Moose, who was standing a few feet away holding Chase's bag in his hands. His eyes were wide and he looked a little shaky.

"I...I think it is..." The curly haird boy, and the youngest member of the Crew said "...Because..." Chase watched as his friend rummaged around in his bag. He almost had a heart attack when Moose pulled out a pink lacy thong "If it wasn't...then why would you have..._this_...with you?"

Chase gulped, and he turned to look at Andie who was turning a deep shade of red, covering her face a little to try and hide her burning cheeks. She must have put that there for him, thinking that when he got home and opened his bag, he'd have a nice surprise...well it was a surprise alright. Shuddering a little, Moose tossed the thong over to Hair, who held it up, stretching the elastic out a little.

"I don't even wanna know how you fit into these." He said, throwing the under garment to Monster, who was laughing

"It matches the lipgloss though." He said, handing it to Missy "At least he's colour coordinated"

Everyone laughed at this, Missy standing up and holding them against herself.

"Hey Chase." She began with a smirk "We look about the same size, I have some stuff if you wanna borrow it."

The laughter grew, and so did Andie's guilt and Chase's embarrassment.

"You should come shopping with us girls Chase." Sophie said with a smile "That way you could fill us in on the latest fashion."

Chase just sighed. He was so going to get Andie back for this...right about...NOW!

"I'M NOT A DRAG QUEEN!" He cried at the top of his lungs, standing up and causing quite a scene "I'm not! I've never worn women's clothes in my life and I don't plan to start!"

He turned to Andie, who knew what was coming.

"Look, Andie, I'm sorry but I have to do this." Chase said with a worried look in his eyes. He turned back t the Crew, who were all smiling, waiting for Chase's BIG announcment "OK...here it goes" He began, taking a deep breath "I am not now, nor have I ever been a drag queen...The reason that I was wearing lipgloss, and had the thong in my bag...which was actually quite nice by the way" he said, turning to Andie, then back to the Crew "Is because...Andie and I are dating."

Everyone gave a sigh with relief, some crying 'finally' and others high fiving each other. Chase just looked confused, as did his girlfriend.

"OK!" Smiles yelled with a toothy grin "Who won the bet?"

"I win! I win!" Kido cried, jumping up and down a little

The Crew sighed as each and every single one of them handed Kido ten dollars. Both, Chase and Andie's jaws fell to the floor as their friend began to count her money and everyone sat back down.

"Wait!" Andie said, very shocked "You all _knew _we're dating?"

"Yup." Missy said with a smug grin "And we were all holding bets as to see who would crack first and when... Obviously my girl Kido won."

"How long have you known?" Chase asked

"Since the Streets." Moose said "Dude...did you really think that we wouldn't see you sucking the face off of Andie that night?"

Everyone chuckled, Andie blushing and smiling a little. She looked over at Chase, who let a relieved chuckle escape his lips. He pulled her closer, wrapping an arm around her waist and hugging her.

"Well then..." Chase began happily "Now that everyone knows that we're together, and that I'm NOT a Drag Queen... I can do _this _in public with no worry of being caught."

And with that, Chase turned to Andie with a smile, lent down and gave her a passionate kiss, receiving groans and mutters from the rest of the Crew.

"Great!" Moose mumbled "Now they'll be playing tonsil hockey every time we see them...I think I liked it better when Chase was the Drag Queen."

The rest of the Crew agreed, but the young couple paid no attention to them. They were just happy with each other.

**_THE END!  
_……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**A/N: I know, it looks a little short. But I hope you all enjoyed. Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


End file.
